


Rude Awakening

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Series: The Ballad of Angel Dust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, Henroin Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: A prequel to "Beginnings." It started out as an RP Starter on Discord but slowly progressed into this.I'm sorry in advance for the ending.Again, this is based off of my headcannons about Angel's life before he overdosed and how/why he did. I based Arakniss's human name off of an AxelGear video where he told Sir Pensious his name had been Salvadoré when he was alive-Our story is set the night Anthony (later known as Angel Dust) overdosed. He was going to visit his boyfriend, Tyco, despite his older brother's warning not to. He ignores his brother and goes out in search of Tyco. What he discovers is exactly the opposite of what he was hoping to find. He finds his boyfriend's dead body and in a fit of anger and grief, overdoses on the drug that would later be his namesake.
Series: The Ballad of Angel Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125113
Kudos: 5





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Beginnings" but can be read as a stand alone fic.

Anthony had been seeing Tyco for a few months at this point and their relationship was getting pretty serious.

His siblings, while happy for him, feared for their brother's safety. They knew how their father would react if he ever found out about Anthony's secret boyfriend.

It was late in the evening and Henry was busy upstairs with some of the other mob members. Anthony was getting ready to "head to the store" when his older brother pulled him aside.

"Anthony, you can't keep doin' this."

Salvadoré said as he stopped his younger brother from walking out the door.

"You can't go out tonight."

Anthony stared at his brother and blinked.

"Whattya mean I can't go out? I'm goin' grocery shoppin', Sal. Do ya not wanna eat anymore or somethin'?"

Sal sighed heavily.

"Anthony, I know what you're doing and I'm not gonna let you go out there. What if Dad finds out? He'll kill him and probably you too."

"Dad's not gonna find out. Not unless you or Molly run and tell him. I don't think either of you would do that to me so we're good. Can ya let me go now?"

"Anthony, I'm serious. Stay here tonight."

The younger brother sighed. 

"I'll be careful. I'm goin' whether you let me or not. I'm not a kid anymore, Sal, I'm in my 30s. I'm going to go visit Tyco." 

He pushed past his brother and walked out into the night.

It was a brisk night in New York City. A little on the chilly side in Anthony's opinion but that was neither here nor there.

He hugged his jacket closer to him as he walked, wandering his way to the diner where he and Tyco usually met up.

Tyco wasn't there yet. They agreed to meet at 7, right? Maybe Tyco was just running late. He might have had a drug deal or something. 

Anthony waited for another hour before leaving. He went to Tyco's place and knocked.

"Tyco?! Babe? It's Anthony, where are you?"

No answer. 

Anthony picked the lock and wandered around the dirty apartment. It smelled awful. Like booze and something dead.

_Probably some kinda animal or somethin'_

He thought as he moved to Tyco's room. He pushed the door open and nearly screamed.

There, on the floor, was Tyco. He had been stabbed and had bled to death. Beside him was a note.

Anthony fell to his knees.

"N-No…. Tyco…."

He whimpered. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He crawled over to his dead lover's body and hugged it, sobbing into his dead boyfriend's side as his shaking hands reached for the note beside it.

Through tear-filled eyes, Anthony could make out his father's handwriting.

**_"I warned you, Anthony."_ **

A sound he didn't recognize escaped him. It was a mix of a scream and a moan of despair. It sounded like a dying animal.

So many emotions were battling for dominance. Sorrow, pain, fury, grief and vengeance boiled under Anthony's skin like lava. He didn't know what to do. Tyco was dead… And it was obvious who the culprit was. 

Salvadoré had tried to warn him. Did he know what their father had done? What about Molly? Had they been in on it?

_They're gonna pay for this! All of 'em!_

Anthony stood, body shaking with fury.

"I'm gonna make them pay for this. They're gonna pay for killin' the man I love."

He spoke in a tone he didn't recognize. A cold, lethal tone that he had never used before.

He looked around the apartment and found the stash of "Angel Dust" that Tyco usually saved for him and left. 

He walked home with the drugs in hand and went up to his room without speaking to anyone.

He sat in a chair and snorted what he knew was too much and waited.

As the drugs started to kick in, his mind and body, in the last attempt at self-preservation, decided they wanted to live.

"Dad!.... Dad, help!... I-I overdosed….. I think I'm blackin' out…. My heart…. Beating so fast…. It hurts…. Dad, please! S-Sal…. M-Molly…..Please…. Help…..me…."

His voice got continuously weaker as he continued to cry out for his family. 

Henry had heard his youngest calling for him as he walked past the slightly opened door and shook his head as he continued to walk past.

Anthony's cries started to get quieter and quieter until they stopped all together.

That's when his siblings came running in.

"Anthony?!"

Molly's shrill voice turned into a scream as Salvadoré came running in behind her.

"No…. NO!!! ANTHONY, NOOO!!"

Salvadoré ran to his little brother's side, sobbing hysterically as Molly joined him.

Their brother was gone and it was all their Dad's fault.


End file.
